All You Want to Be
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: Six years after running away from his own feelings, Dave returns to Lima. Where he finds himself in a very strange predicament. Karommel definitely. Rated T for now possible M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been 6 years since Dave had last seen the boy he'd fallen for in school. The last time he'd seen Kurt was at a graduation party. A lot had gone down at that party that he wished he could forget. When he'd woken with a very nude Kurt in his arms and no recollection of the night before, the jock fled. Dave was sure he'd slept with the other teen and that he'd finally confessed his love.

Now Dave was home for the fall and winter seasons. He'd decided to visit his parents during the lull between semesters. He had just entered the park with his dog, Tango. She was an 8 month old shepherd and he loved her to pieces.

"Dave! David come over here right now!" The man turned his head, curious as to what he'd done. The voice was unmistakably Kurt's. However, the Dave he'd been yelling to was a child. Who'd run right over. "Where's Joel? You were supposed to be together."

"Sorry. Said he had to go potty."

"You should know better than to let him go by himself David. I ought to punish you for that."

"But mama, he said he could do it by himself." When the boy called Kurt mama, the elder Dave stood. He just had to know what the boy was playing at.

"Hummel?" His voice cut off whatever Kurt had been planning to say. Wide blue eyes looked up at him.

"Da...Dave?"

"Yeah. How are you? Been a long time, thought you'd be at NYADA."

"Never left Lima after...after I..." Kurt put his hands over the young boy's ears. "After you knocked me up at that party."

Dave was completely flabbergasted. How had he...it wasn't possible. Kurt was a guy. As far as Dave knew, guys couldn't get pregnant.

"I have a rare genetic anomaly. A set of fully functioning ovaries, you and nine months of carrying them around. Congrats Dave, you've got twin sons. David and Joel."

"Was wondering why you named him David...why didn't you tell me? I would have been home sooner than 6 years!"

"You think I didn't try? I've been looking everywhere for you. Every time I thought I was getting close, the trail would go dead."

"You should have asked my dad. He has my number!" Kurt had taken his hands away from the child's ears at the wrong moment and David had heard everything.

"Daddy?" Equally wide blue-hazel eyes peeked up at him from a curtain of dark curly bangs. Dave wasn't sure what he should say. Kurt said that the boy was his, but at the time he'd still been with Blaine. The child lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Dave's thigh. "Joel and I missed you daddy! Why were you gone?"

"Well, I was at school. Your mama never told me about you, but I don't blame him. I was hiding."

"From us?" The boy looked as though he was about to cry.

"No, I was hiding from my own fears." Without thinking, he reached down and picked his son up. Now that he saw the boy closer, it amazed him just how similar they looked.

"Mama! Look what I...Daddy?" Dave noted immediately that both children were exactly the same.

"Yes, identical twins. David is just two minutes older than Joel. My...our boys." The slightly shorter man had a wistful look.

"Kurt, I-"

"If you even think about apologizing, I will hit you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it. I was never once ashamed or upset. That was the best night of my life, and now I have two gorgeous little boys. Do you realize, Blaine was second fiddle?"

"Um...Kurt, can we talk about this later? When Davey and Joel aren't here to listen?" A deep blush spread over Dave's cheeks as he thought of his boys.

"Fine, but one last thing. I still love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

David Jr. and Joel were off with Grandpa Burt for the evening. He'd gladly offered to take them when Kurt said he'd had a date. He didn't ask with whom because Kurt hadn't gone out in years. He was glad his son was showing interest in the dating world again.

That was how Kurt wound up at a table in Breadstix looking at David Karofsky square in the eye. Dave had been silent the entire time they had been sitting there. The fashionista didn't know how to start the conversation.

"I'll stay."

"Pardon?"

"If you want, I'll transfer my credits to Lima Community and stay home." Kurt was once again at a loss for words. Dave was willing to give up his life in Rhode Island just to stay with him? "Only if you'll ha-"

Kurt didn't let Dave finish. The flame he'd been carrying sparked into a blazing inferno. It took every ounce of control he had to get up and walk around to the taller man's side of the booth instead of vaulting the table. He mashed his mouth to Dave's, savoring that taste. If anything, it tasted better now than it had six years ago.

"Dave."

"Yes...?" It felt like his mind had shut down. Kurt had kissed him. Dave had to admit it was one of the absolute best kisses he'd ever had, and he hadn't had that many.

"Why did you run?" Kurt's head tilted to the side in an adorable confused puppy sort of way. The taller man looked away, the face was too cute.

"I was scared. I mean, I've had a crush on you since middle school. Out of the blue I wake up with you naked and I don't know what's happened. Nothing from what happened after I'd gone inside was available to my memory..."

"Oh David!" The former jock's head popped up at the tone. Kurt sounded exasperated by Dave's fears. "You worry over the strangest things."

He wasn't sure what to think. So much was happening all at once that it was short-circuiting his brain. Too many thoughts rushed in his head for him to make any sense out of them. Kurt had called Blaine second fiddle, told him that he had twin sons, and sprung _I love you_ on him in under twenty minutes earlier that day. Things were entirely not as he'd planned them. Dave had meant to come down for fall and winter and just stay with his dad. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to run into Kurt, or Kurt's...his...children. Just thinking about Dave and Joel made him wonder what else he was missing.

"Dave? Are you in there?" A slim, pale hand waved before his eyes. He blinked, realizing he'd been so lost in thought that Kurt had moved back to the other side of the table. The younger man was watching him for any sign that he'd heard.

"I...um...yeah..." Dave was at a loss for words. His mind just was not ready to take in all of the day's information.

"Do you want to go home? I'm sure today has been a little much for you. By the way...what happened to that dog?"

"What dog?"

"The one you were holding the leash to at the park..." Kurt's head tilted slightly in confusion. He was sure Dave had had the leash for a German Shepherd.

"Tango? She's at dad's house..." _Kurt noticed my dog? That's weird..._The taller man was surprised that Kurt noticed the dog. Even more so that he actually asked what happened to her. "You aren't allergic or anything?"

"Oh no! Neither are the boys. I was just curious where she was. I've always wanted a dog..." Kurt trailed off.

"Um...if you let me stay...she is my dog. Dad was just watching her because pets that are not confined to a cage or bowl aren't really permitted on campus." He was rubbing that spot on the back of his neck again, the one he always rubbed when Kurt made him nervous.

"Really? Oh Davey will be so excited. He's been begging me to get him a puppy for months. How old is Tango?"

"Uh eight months." This turn in conversation was making Dave nervous. They had originally come here to discuss what had happened six years ago, and why Dave had run away. It was all too surreal for him to figure out, and he was only making his own head hurt trying.

A flash caught their attention and they looked to see a man with a professional camera, "For my column _Out in America. _I needed pictures of couples who are comfortable in their own skin and don't mind being seen together in public."

Hazel looked into glasz and their owner blushed brightly. The photo-journalist had thought they were a couple...He and Kurt! Dave wasn't sure if he should laugh, cry, run or a do a combination of them. He settled for sitting there quietly. The photographer handed them his little business card and left without another word.

"Well...that was awkward." Kurt was the one to break the silence that had formed like a little cloud around them. Dave too lost in his own thoughts to say anything.

"Kurt..." A thought suddenly formed in his mind. "Please don't take offense...but, how exactly did you lose our kid this morning?"

It had been niggling at the back of Dave's mind for hours, how had Kurt not noticed Joel go missing? The shorter man looked up, a blush tinting the pale skin of his face.

"Oh...Finn called me and I had my back turned to answer. I told Joel not to wander off, but he's as stubborn as his father and won't listen to a word I say." It was once more the taller man's turn to blush. He had been quite stubborn as a child. "I assume you want to know...what happened?"

Dave nodded. He was more than a little curious. Kurt leaned forward and began the tale, starting with before the party.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was sitting in his living room, nervous as ever. Tonight was a graduation party that someone was holding, and he'd been invited as a guest. Just because he was Finn's stepbrother. Not that it mattered. The party would start in twenty minutes and he needed to relax.<em>

_ "Hey Kurt...you okay, bro?" Finn suddenly appeared beside him on the couch, causing Kurt to jump into the air. He grabbed at his chest, panting from the fright of ninja-Finn sneaking up on him. "Dude..sorry...didn't mean to scare you. You just look like your about to pass out or somethin'. "_

_ "Just nerves. I mean, it's the first graduation party of the season, and school hasn't even let out yet. Why are we partying so early, when we aren't even sure yet if he's graduated?"_

_ "It's an excuse to party." Finn shrugged. Kurt just sighed and stood up. He collected his jacket and looked for his car keys._

_ "We should probably get going...and will I be happy when dad fixes your car." He really was. Giving Finn rides to school and back every day was becoming rather tedious. "Where did you say the party was again?"_

_ "Just a few streets over." It was the second time that night Finn had dodged giving him an actual street address. "I'll point when we get there. Okay?"_

_ "Fine, but I don't trust you." They left the house, and got into Kurt's precious Escalade. Finn automatically turned on the radio to his favorite station and earned himself an intense glare from his brother. He turned the dial back to the off position and looked out the window._

_ The drive was comfortable...until Finn stuck his finger to the glass of the window and said for Kurt to stop the car. That they were here. Kurt didn't want to get out...the house belonged to the last person he wanted to go to a party with. Okay, maybe not _the _last, but certainly up there in the rankings. The soprano looked nervously from the name on the mailbox to his brother._

_ "Are you sure this is the right house?"_

_ "Yeah...why?"_

_ "Finn, read the mailbox." Big, brown eyes looked at the box for a moment, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "That says Adams. As in, Azimio Adams. The kid who helped Dave bully me for years. Do you really think its a good idea for me to show up at his house for a party?"_

_ Before Finn could reply, Azimio was at Kurt's side of the car, a huge smile on his face, "You guys made it! Sweet! So, barbecue out back, there's vegetarian shit inside...cuz...dunno if you are or aren't...and..drinks are anywhere you find them. Have a blast!"_

_ He was gone again in a flash, leaving both Hummel-Hudson boys sitting there. They looked at each other before getting out of the car and wandering toward the house. Already people were just strewn about like inanimate objects. Kurt was pretty sure the groaning...thing...in the bush was Puck, but couldn't be sure because all he saw from where he was was one foot missing its shoe. He rolled his eyes, and went inside, noting said missing shoe was in a planter._

_ "Finn, hang on to this. Noah may want it back." Finn just stared at the sneaker in his hands._

_ "Hummel? What are you doing here?" The soprano turned at that voice, eying Karofsky down like he was about to strike. The taller teen involuntarily stepped back._

_ "If you must know, I was invited."_

_ "Az invited you to his party? Seriously?" Dave was in shock. Since when did Az give two shits about Kurt? This was strange. The taller teen looked over to his friend, who just winked slyly and wandered off toward the back. What exactly was that boy playing at?_

_ "Yes, Dave. Azimio invited me to the party. Even greeted me at the door of my car." Kurt left him standing there on his own. Dave's mind racing after itself with questions. How long had they been on friendly terms?_

_ Kurt was walking out to the back, curious at the noises he could hear emanating from the yard. Out there he found a large in-ground pool, two different grills and more people than he thought could fit in one location. Teens were literally hanging from trees and bushes. It made the soprano wonder just how long this party had been raging, or if these were remnants of last night. Someone came up behind him, and he almost jumped._

_ "Woah, relax Hummel. Just me. I was going to ask if you wanted a burger or that tofu crap..." Az said with a half-dopey grin. "So...burger or white shit?"_

_ "I think I'll take the burger..." Kurt was having a hard time keeping his laughter in check. He wondered himself just when he got on speaking terms with the football player, because obviously no one had told him._

* * *

><p>Kurt paused his story, and looked at Dave who was sound asleep leaning against the wall, "Dave...wake up."<p>

"Huh...?" Hazel eyes snapped open and looked around. "Did I fall asleep on you? I am so sorry...I didn't mean to."

"Maybe I shouldn't have started at the beginning..." Kurt smiled softly. He didn't mind that Dave had fallen asleep, it was a particularly slow start. He gave Dave credit for staying awake as long as he had. The soprano watched those hazel eyes start drooping again, and he reached out to tap him. "Want to go home?"

Dave nodded, tiredness blocking his ability to speak. He stood slowly and went to get his wallet out, intent on paying for their meal. A hand on his arm and gentle shake of that head stopped him in his tracks. The taller man watched as Kurt pulled a hundred-dollar bill from his own wallet and sat it on the table before walking away. The other just followed behind. Still holding his wallet in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh..yeah...fine." Dave didn't know exactly how to respond to that. He was physically fine, but mentally everything was jumbled up together making it hard to think. "Just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Not surprised, you did have a whole lot dumped on you in a very short time. Frankly I thought you were going to yell and run the other way. You've taken it quite well..."

Dave nodded. They left Breadstix, Kurt putting his number into Dave's phone and promising to call him the next day. Again, the taller man nodded, and after an awkward hug, they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Dave lay awake in his old room, staring at the posters that were on the ceiling. He couldn't fathom exactly why he hadn't thought twice about calling the school that afternoon and asking to transfer his credits. They had been surprisingly nice about it, and got straight to work. His credits should be over to Lima Community College within the week.<p>

His father's voice from the doorway pulled him from his thoughts, "David...are you okay? I just got a call from the school. They're transferring credits at your request?"

"Um..yeah. I met up with Kurt today...and I...I met...Dad you have no idea..." Dave was so frazzled from his conversations with Kurt, and calling the school that he could hardly talk.

"Relax...what's going on?" Paul sat on the edge of his son's bed and looked at him. It worried him to see his child so lost.

"Dad...I have kids! I met them today, they're Kurt's too. David and Joel. They look like us combined. Both children have the most gorgeous blue-hazel eyes, and dark curly hair. Dad I barely know them, and I love them already. What do I do..?"

"Do you love Kurt?" Dave's eyes shot up, he'd half expected his father to snap at him. Scream at his being gay, condemn him, anything. To his immense surprise, Paul had just asked the question with love and support.

"I...I love...I love him.." The younger man found it difficult to get the phrase out of his mouth. He had never told his father that he was gay, let alone that he'd loved another man. Paul pulled his son into a tight hug and rocked him back and forth slowly.

"Then I think its really obvious what you should do. Go be a father. I have faith in your abilities, and I am so proud that you would give up your dream school to stay and be a parent. There are people out there who would have turned a blind eye, David. You're mother would be proud that you aren't one of those people."

Dave wasn't sure what to say. Several times tonight he'd been left absolutely speechless. His dad didn't seem at all perturbed by his only child's sexuality. If anything he seemed happy that Dave had finally admitted it. He just stared at his father, hoping what he was thinking was getting across to the older man.

"Dave, you know that I will always love you. No matter who you love. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah..."

"In the morning, the first thing you are doing, is going over to Kurt's house and telling him what you feel. You need to be there for him and for my grandsons. Who I would love to meet and spoil silly." Paul stood and went over to the door. "Now get some sleep. You'll need it."

Dave never slept better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Morning came remarkably fast, and Dave wasn't sure he was ready for it. His plan had been set shortly before falling asleep. Today he would go and ask to live with Kurt and his children. Like any good father would. He dressed slowly, spending at least fifteen minutes looking for the least offensive shirt he could find.

"Dave? Are you up?" Paul's voice came from the other side of the door. Dave almost jumped out of his skin, not accustomed any more to having his father calling to him in the mornings.

"Yeah...you can come in you know. I've been awake for about an hour." He'd decided also to bring Tango along with him, to let his boys play with her. As far as he knew she was a people dog. "I can't find anything that doesn't scream hillbilly."

Paul couldn't help his own laughter as he looked in the room at his son. Clothes were strewn everywhere and the young man looked like he was about to start pulling his hair out. The older Karofsky went to the closet and pulled out a simple white button down. Handing it his son, he just winked. "I'm sure you could show up in a clown costume and he'd still be awed."

"Why can I never think of something this simple?" He pulled the shirt on with nice, dark jeans. Nearly brand new. "I look okay, right?"

"You look fine. Better get a move on though." Dave looked down at his watch. It was nearly noon, he'd planned to leave at eleven. "Tango's leash is on the hook."

"Thanks dad!"

* * *

><p>He was nervous, standing on the doorstep of Kurt's current residence. A nice single floor home just south of Lima Bean. The siding was a neutral cream color, with deep brown frames on the windows. A large front yard sprawled before the home, and Tango was having a grand time rolling in the new grass. Steeling his resolve, Dave pressed the button. Listening to a mixed sound of the bell ringing and several sets of feet.<p>

"Joel! Let me get that!" Kurt's voice reverberated closer to the door. It swung open to reveal the singer in a state of disarray that Dave could honestly say he wasn't expecting. Something white was covering his hair and deep chocolate brown smudges were on every garment, his fingers, and face. "Hi. Excuse the...mess. David decided he wanted cookies from scratch. Then didn't want to help."

That was extremely similar to Dave's own childhood. Demanding something from his mother, but not helping. The tall man turned and whistled for the dog before entering. As soon as he'd entered, Joel and David ran over to Tango. Both of them hugging her tightly.

"Mama..Daddy is she for us? Oh please say she is!" David's eyes were glowing and he kept hugging Tango around the neck. His father just smiled and nodded.

"Dave...I don't have anything for a dog! What were you thinking just bringing-"

"All her food, toys, kennel, leash...its in the back of my car. I was coming to ask...if I...um...if..."

"Yes, you can move in with us. I'm sure the boys would absolutely love that." Kurt smiled, pulling Dave in for a soft kiss. The tall man kissed back. Stopping only when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he found one of the two boys looking up at him with this huge smile on his face.

"Yes?" His eyebrow raised curiously. He lifted the boy and looked him square in the eye, though not harshly.

"Davey says you're coming home. Is it true daddy? Please please please say you won't leave!" Small hands fisted themselves in his shirt, the blue-hazel eyes tearing up. Dave couldn't find the words to speak, so he simply nodded. The child's face mashed into his shoulder and the man laughed. His boys were both unbelievably cute.

"Who wants to help me bring in Tango's stuff?"

"Me! Me!" Two voices were clamoring over each other trying to get his attention. Dave grinned broadly, setting Joel down and taking both of their hands. The young boys practically pulled him out of the house, stopping in the middle of the walk, realizing they didn't know which car belonged to him.

"Blue one." He said slowly. The boys let go and tore off for the blue sedan that was parked by the sidewalk. He watched them, reminiscing about the first time he'd even had that car. His truck had finally took the final leap and died. Dave had needed a car for school, and the guy who lived down the street from his dorms offered to sell him a beat up Toyota for $500. He'd jumped on that offer. The car's been running like a dream ever since.

"Daddy, what is this?" Davey's head came out from behind the car door, a toy octopus in his hands.

"That's Tango's favorite, be sure you don't lose it." He pat the boy on the head, as the toy was chucked rather hard at his brother. "And no throwing things at each other...that's not nice."

"Oh oh daddy! Are you coming to my game?" Dave Jr's eyes lit up like a little Christmas tree, and his father could only stare blankly at him. "Oh...I guess Mama didn't tell you then. I'm in peewee football, and Joel plays hockey."

"Really? Oh you two are definitely mine. Did your mama tell you I played football and hockey during high school?" Both boys shook their heads no. "Well...I was a strong player. Right guard on the football and left wing on the hockey team."

Eyes went wide in shock, dog toys forgotten as the children bounded up to him to ask what it was like on a high school team. He answered each question as it came, sitting on the porch with them. They were unaware of Kurt watching through the screen door. Joel was laughing, arms raised high, as he described one of the boys on his team.

"Daddy he's huge! As big as you!"

"I doubt he's as big as I am. But! We have to finish bringing Tango's stuff in or she'll have no place to sleep tonight. What do you say boys, want to help me carry the dog bed in?" He'd barely finished what he had been saying when the twins were tearing across the lawn to get the stuff from the trunk. "Those two are like me on speed."

"Hey, they're like me too. Joel sings into a hairbrush when he thinks no one is looking." Kurt was outside sitting beside him on the porch. "Would you like to hear more of that story?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>"Since when are you friends with Az?" Dave's slightly slurring voice came to him from a few feet away.<em>

_ "If I knew, I'd tell you." Kurt replied, still standing where he'd been earlier. He couldn't fathom just why he'd been invited, even though he'd been pondering it for the better part of half an hour. "I honestly don't get it. As far as I know, he hates me."_

_ Dave was closer now when he answered, "I dunno...he's always said you were cute. For a twink..."_

_ "How does he even know what a twink is?" The fashionista was getting more creeped out as the time wore on. He wandered over to the makeshift bar, eying some of the drinks that were on it. Something fizzy and blue caught his attention and he sipped it. It tasted like fresh blueberries. Kurt decided he liked that one, and walked away with it, hardly surprised to find Dave following him like a puppy._

_ "So..."_

_ "Is there something else I can help you with?" Kurt turned to face the other, wondering just why he was being followed._

_ "Uh, no." They moved apart again, and the soprano sipped at his blue colored drink._

_ Only a few mouthfuls later he knew he was tipsy. Or at really close to it. He found a couch to sit on and watched the rest of the party going on around him. Dave was back beside him, obviously drunk. The older boy was mumbling something incoherently at him. There was no way he could make it out. "So...I love...you like a lot..."_

_ That part was very clear and Kurt near fell off of the couch, "What?"_

_ "I think..I said I love you?" Dave slurred even worse than he had been a few minutes earlier, clearly too inebriated to even be allowed to be by himself. "You're beautiful, smart, fashionable...everything that anybody would want. Could possibly want. I know I've been a jerk, and I'm really sorry. You should know how hard it is in high school. Everyone puts us under so much pressure to be perfect...I can't do that..."_

* * *

><p>"Again, really?" Kurt sighed as he looked over to find Dave once more unconscious from his story. "I either have a very nice voice, or he just falls asleep easily."<p>

He shook the other's shoulder, and woke him gently. Together they collected up the children and went inside for a food break.

"I have got to stop falling asleep mid-story. The sound of your voice though just lulls me. Maybe a typed version would stop me from conking out?"

"I agree with you there. Let's feed these two little monkeys and work on getting your stuff all into the house. Wouldn't want to leave anything out there that shouldn't be." Kurt smiled and doled out some sort of shaped macaroni onto some plates for the boys. The tallest in the room vaguely recognized the shapes, but couldn't have placed them if he tried. "Hungry?"

"I'm sorry?" Dave hadn't heard what was asked.

"I asked if you were hungry. Plenty of Scooby-Doo macaroni to go around."

"Uhm...thanks."

They ate in silence after that, David and Joel content to push the food around instead of eating it, earning them both immediate time-outs after dinner. Dave went out to his truck, and gathered the last of his bags and set them on the steps.

"You seem a little out of sorts, is everything okay?" Kurt was suddenly standing beside him, scaring the daylights out of the other.

"Holy shi...crap! Don't do that."

"What? Walk around in the house?"

"Sneak up on me. Wear a bell or something. I am out of sorts...this seems to be going really quickly."

"I know, but it will be good for the boys. To have both of their parents back, and we don't fight at all...that I know of. Let's just get you into the house, and we'll deal with the rest as it happens."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Dave woke up, he had no idea where he was or who's arms were wrapped so decisively around his waist. The panic rose almost instantly to meet him and he scrambled to get out of the bed. Hands and feet were catching in the blanket during his mad dash, waking the person who slept beside him.

"Dave...? What are you doing?" The man stilled. Kurt's sleep-ridden voice drifted up to him completely unawares of the surge of fear running through him. "Come back to bed...it's still early. The sun's not even up yet."

The world tumbled back into place, and Dave lay down. He hated it when that happened. Just at the moment of awakening, when the memory of what happened the previous day was no where to be found. Like amnesia only extremely short-term. He let his arms move of their own free will to pull Kurt close to his body and drift back to sleep.

"Sorry, forgot where I was." He mumbled slowly himself, consciousness quickly fading away.

* * *

><p>He woke again, about an hour and a half later, to the sensation of small hands pressing into his neck. Was he being strangled by little people? His mind fumbled for an answer while it tried to pull itself from sleep. The answer was received by another small hand prodding the side of his face.<p>

"Daddy, Mama says you have to get up now. Breakfast is ready." One of the two of the children was speaking. Being identical twins made it hard for him to know which was which. Though, by the sound of the voice, he'd gathered it was the softer-spoken of the two.

"Joel, please stop poking me." The round of surprised gasps told him he'd gotten it right. It had been Joel poking his head. "I'm coming..."

"He got it right without looking or asking! No body does that. Not even Uncle Finn or Aunt Rachel can do that!" He heard the boys talking to each other as they left the room. Their awe over his knowing which was which so quickly made a smile play across his face. It wasn't that hard to tell them apart, if you listened to them speaking. Joel was a little softer in his speech than David, Jr was. Just like his father before him, David Jr was obnoxiously loud as a child. At least that other trait was not being passed down from the Karofsky line. Dave was sure Kurt wouldn't know what to do with the boys if they were both wild-children.

"Mmm..mornin..." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes greeted him. Dave's stomach grumbled in response to the aroma. "Breakfast smells good..."

"Have a seat. Do you want syrup?" Kurt put a plate down in front of him, pausing to kiss Dave's cheek.

"No. Never liked that stuff." He shrugged, digging into them as is. "It's way too sweet for me."

"Good, because we don't happen to have any. Neither of the boys like it...for the exact same reason." Kurt's smile broadened. "I don't like it because its sticky. Cleaning it up is next to impossible. Do you have any place really important you need to be today?"

"No, why?" The taller man looked up from the buttery pancakes. His interest was piqued, as it sounded to him like Kurt was offering up some form of trip.

"I was thinking...maybe we could pack a basket and take the kids to the park? Its a nice day out, and they haven't been out on a picnic in ages. Plus, it would be good for bonding with their father." Kurt nestled his way into David's lap, pouting at him cutely as possible. To either of his sides flocked the twins. Both of them doing their utmost to mimic their mother's pouting. How a man could say no to that was beyond imagination.

"Alright. Alright. I'll get the boys ready, you decide what we're having for lunch...and if we should take Tango along for the ride. She'd enjoy a day out." He finished his breakfast and stood, hefting the boys up in the process. They squealed happily, arms wrapping around his neck. "Now this is where I should have been ages ago."


End file.
